


Light in the night, Light of my life

by Spacecarrots



Series: The Jet twins and Safeguard [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Oral Sex, Spark Sexual Interfacing, basically without leaving much to the imagination Silverbolt licks out Skyfire's spark k, idk post jet twins there was a plot now there is no plot, there was no tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecarrots/pseuds/Spacecarrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>postcoital worrying about being able to have sparkling or no</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light in the night, Light of my life

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to be a flash back sort of chapter for the Jet twins fic but it's basically abandoned at this point and this ended up going into more depth that initially planned if u kno wat i meean ;]

"Will you still love me if we..." He could bring himself to say the full thought.    
  
"Silverbolt-" Skyfire was ready to dismantle it before he'd even considered trying again. He could already see Silverbolt trying to mirror the blank ceiling he stared at and remain as professional as possible.    
  
"-If we can't have... _them_." He had to say it, even if it was suggested, he knew Skyfire knew, but Silverbolt felt that he wouldn't be able to believe anything said prior to it if he hadn't. Skyfire moved above him, leaning on an elbow, and running a hand down his chest plates. They were still warm from their latest bonding. "Sparklings..."    
  
"Silverbolt." Skyfire said, final, resounding if still a little breathless. In that almost exhausted tone that asked for him to just shut up and listen, in the kindest of ways. "I will love you, until all the stars in the entire universe have seen their last light." He brought his servo to Silverbolt's cheek. He was stern, and a little too intense when he stared into Silverbolt's optics, as he needed to reinforce it within him. "Until space itself is a memory. and then. For an eternity after that." And of course Silverbolt believed him. That look was the same look that Silverbolt mirrored back to him, and he thought that in not so many words he would do and feel exactly the same for Skyfire.    
  
Instead Silverbolt sighed a small laugh and said: "You're a poet, and you don't know it." Skyfire's intensity flatlined like his mouth and Silverbolt snorted, stretching up to kiss the tip of his nose. With a grimace that morphed into a smug smile, Skyfire flopped back to Silverbolt side still running a thumb over the side of his cheek.    
  
"Only for you, my /love." Silverbolt chuckled. The word love came out with mock bitterness that did not resonated in Skyfire's spark. However there was that gentle curiosity that ebbed and flowed within Skyfire from time to time. "What's this on your face?" He mused. The thumb he ran over his cheek turned into fingers as Skyfire carefully tilted his helm to one side so to examine the other. Silverbolt knew to what he was referring. A small patch, of what seemed to be, not quite rust, or corrosion of any notable kind, but was still an irritated patch darker to the rest of his face.    
  
"Filiform?" Silverbolt suggested. Skyfire made a contemplative noise. "It's been their for a few days now. I keep forgetting it's there."    
  
"It doesn't hurt?" Skyfire queered, neither did he seem too worried, tracing the slight raise of mesh. He shook his helm. Skyfire let him turn back and watched Silverbolt consciously rub a servo over it. Skyfire placed his lips against that servo and closed his optics for a moment. Then in quiet contemplation. "What if the universe doesn't think we're ready?" It was half joke, half wonder. Then he replacing his lips with his own servos and examining their servos.    
  
"That's. Philosophical of you." Silverbolt said skeptically. Though the thought had crossed his mind, multiple times in the form of work disturbing mind blanks.    
  
Skyfire chuffed; "You're rubbing off on me." His tone was sultry, and low, as he ran his lips over Silverbolt's knuckles. "I mean it more that we should be..."    
  
"...be a little less forceful?" Skyfire nodded against his analysis of lips on Silverbolt's fingers. The sensation was something of a distraction of thinking on this too hard. Something Silverbolt thought he did for a lot of things. And instead he nodded himself and removed his servo from Skyfire's grip to nudge the mech onto his back.    
  
"I meant in our efforts to conceive. Not in the bedroom. Be prepared and see what happens." Silverbolt settled himself over Skyfire and tapped his chest plates with a digit.    
  
"I know what you meant." But I want to think about it while my tongue explores your spark/ he though. Skyfire felt the intention and opened his sparks casing. So many thin sheets of metal plating that held a stars might safe. Silverbolt rubbed at Skyfire's chest absent minded. Fingers splayed, thumbs rotating. He'd been particularly commanding as of late, pushing Skyfire to try interface this way and that, with this nutritional energon, no with this supplement, this angle, more power, less whining. Silverbolt felt guilty. It wasn't that Skyfire did not like interfacing, but he preferred it with a little more care, with some impulse, detail, and attention. And not necessarily in the forms that would lead to sparking. So, Silverbolt put his mouth against the seems that held his personal star in place. Skyfire's vents made a long sighing sound.    
  
"Ah we're starting now?" Was Skyfire's groaned question. In reply Silverbolt hovered his lips down the warm metal, not quite touching his spark yet. Which meant Skyfire tense in the best way possible. He tensed his chest and unconsciously tilted it gentle toward Silverbolt's warm vents.   
  
"If you like." Silverbolt breathed, purposefully gentle, and drew in a vent through his nasal sensor. Magnesium, anti-ice, Skyfire. The sensation of air being pushed and pulled around the delicate control of pure energy in Skyfire's chest was enough for him to make his answer small and gruff.   
  
"Yes." He sighed, and Silverbolt felt an opportunity at redemption, he'd neglected to treat his lovers spark. Luckily he had every intention of making it up to Skyfire, and placed his tongue on the underside of the sphere. Gentle, patient Skyfire. He began rubbing it in small cycles as he purposely caught the edges of metal holding it. Lapping up the details of his chamber alone Skyfire's breathy instructions and pleasure. One of Skyfire's servos cupped at the root of Silverbolt's wing holding him in silent encouragement for more. The other journeyed down his thigh. Keeping his mouth close to Skyfire's spark, Silverbolt stopped his lowermost servo, so that when he  spoke, his words were reverberated into his chest.    
  
"This is about you, sweet/spark/." Silverbolt's optics found Skyfire's and held them as they burnt, as his lips parted wantonly, dry without another pair upon them. He gave in with familiar ease as Silverbolt dragged his lips  teasingly across his chest, and tangling his digits with the one wondering servo. Mouth wandering Skyfire's chest, and optics held, Silverbolt pressed Skyfire's servo above his helm in the depths of a pillow.    
  
Silverbolt held him there, Skyfire's analytical digits feeling the crook between his back a wing, digits clenching and twitching and groping at titanium as his sparkmate put careful consideration into mouthing the unexposed parts of his spark. As he licked in long dragging motions across its surface area. As he felt the thrumbs of energy pulsing it quicken. As it's surface moistened with saliva and lubricant. As Skyfire's vents hitched and begged in trapped moans and twitching pedes. As he heated bellow him and stretched into Silverbolt's embrace. He did not reach a definable climax but his system did flicker out of light for a brief moment in between a long half groaned. Then relax in exhaustion. Silverbolt closed his plates for him and was happy, or rather smug, to drop himself gently next to him, optics watching his relaxed features, and wined his limbs with Skyfire's.    
  
"Maybe..." Skyfire started but he was too done to finish the thought.    
  
"I should have been fragging you?" Silverbolt suggested and Skyfire gave a nod that looked like it took all his remaining energy, and air in his system. He heaved a deep vent.    
  
"You're the best flavour of insanity, and I love you so much." It was filled with laboured breath, and a tone that vibrated through Silverbolt. He hummed a laugh and kissed the arm he clutched against his chest.    
  
"Save it for your diary, Romeo." Skyfire chuckled, optics offline and unfazed. Silverbolt flattered spark held him thought their bond. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> filliform - type of corrosion that i think is like little holes or dots in metal idk ic an't remember this has taken me ages to post
> 
> Questions, Comments, opinions, leave them and maybe in blue moon i'll remember to answer them !!!


End file.
